Fading Colors
by Darththork99
Summary: Being a Princess of Equestria may sound like the best thing in the world. The fame, the fortune, the eternal life! But underneath all the sunshine and rainbows, there is a heavy price to pay. Twilight Sparkle will experience this first hand.


"Way to go Princess!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Best coronation day ever!" Pinkie Pie stated.

"We all love you Twilight." Fluttershy said. All of Twilight Sparkle's frieds embraced her into a congratulatory hug celebrating her coronation into an Alicorn Princess.

"I love you to girls!" Twilight replied with great appreciation. She pressed herself against her loving friends. She considered herself the luckiest pony in all of Equestria at that moment. In a deep loving hug with all of her best friends, at an occasion centered around her. The beginning of of a new and glorious life! Ponies cheered for their new princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle. It was at this very time that she thought nothing could ever go wrong again.

*

*  
"Oh Pinkie Pie! Did you throw out your hip again?" Princess Twilight Sparkle chuckled.

"Yeah. I think I partied a little too hard last night." Pinkie Pie said slower than normally.

"Gosh. I never thought i'd hear you say that!" Princess Twilight exclaimed. She stared down lovingly at her friend. She was sprawled out on a hospital bed, a large support strap wrapped around her left hip. Her dulled pink mane and coat seemed to lay like a corpse against the white sheets. Pinkie Pie's old wrinkled face looked absolutely nothing like the energetic young party animal like Twi had once knew those many years ago. Twilight Sparkle sniffed with the resistance of some slight mucus. She looked back upon the two Royal Guards standing behind her.

"Excuse me, but can you two give us some privacy for a minute?" She politely ordered. The two guards nodded.

"Yes your majesty!" The two responded in sync. They trotted out of the hospital room to leave the newest Princess and one of her old friends in peace. Twilight Sparkle looked into Pinkie Pie's whithered eyes.

"Pinkie. You need to make me a promise." She began. Pinkie Pie rapidly nodded her head. "As your friend, I am concerned about you. You've injured yourself partying quite a few times lately. It seems your age might have caught up with you." A tear formed in Princess Twilight's eyes, but she blinked it away. "I need to ask you to take it easy on the parties from now on." She asked. Pinkie Pie's eyes saddened.

"Y-you mean... I can't party anymore?" Pinkie Pie began to tear up.

"No! No no no. That's not what I mean!" Twilight tried to calm Pinkie down."I mean that you need to be a little more careful when you're having one. You know. You should stop bouncing off walls and everything." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Ohhh alright." Pinkie Pie muttered. "For you Twilight." She said.

"It's not for me Pinkie. It's for you." She explained. "I'm worried about you all the time." She admited.

"Oh don't worry. I promise I wont hurt myself anymore." She said. Twilight smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Pinkie." She hugged her tight. "Well I should be going now. I'll see you soon Pinkie Pie." Twilight waved goodbye to Pinkie as she left the room.

"Seeya later Twilight!" She said. Twilight left the hospital with her two escorts. They boarded her onto the carriage and flew her back to Canterlot.

*

*  
As promised, Twilight Sparkle came back to Ponyville to visit Pinkie Pie. She had moved out of the penthouse in the bakery to a small house located near Rarity's old boutique. But when she finally arrived there was something strange going on. A team of medical ponies were swarming the house! Twilight looked out of the carriage window and instantly became scared. What had happened! She rushed from the carriage and flew towards the small house.

"What happened!?" Twilight landed next to some of the medical ponies who stared back at her with despare. One of them stepped forward.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle. I'm afraid I have bad news." He stated. Twilight's heart skipped a beat at these words. Her eyes wandered towards the opened door of the house. What she seen made everything aside from it blur out. She watched a stretcher slowely being wheeled out of the house. On it was a snow white sheet with a pony sized lump under it. The entire body was covered but Twilight knew who it was. Her dear friend Pinkie Pie. The stretcher rolled out sluggishly and was loaded into an ambulance carriage. It started to move towards the direction not of the hospital, but of the morgue. Tears flowed like a river down Twilight fixated eyes. She had never felt anything like this before. This deep sadness of knowing that she would never speak to one of her best friends ever again. She wanted to deny it, but it was an obvious truth. Pinkie Pie was dead.

"No." She whispered under her breath.

"-but no matter how hard they tried. There was no way to help her. The heart attack has put her into eternal rest. I'm so sorry Princess." The medical pony walked towards some spectators of the scene. All of whom were oblivious to the tradgedy that had just occured. Twilight stood there. Not responding to any of the ponies around her. She was staring into the distance. The way her old friend had gone.

*

*  
"She was an outstanding pony. Always making us laugh and cheering us up when we were down. She was once the source of all of Ponyville's happiness. But now that happiness has faded. There will always be a void left in our homes. A void in which a happy pink mare once filled." The old grey stallion finished his speech of Pinkie Pie, he began to step off of the podium and back into the crowd of mourning ponies. Almost all of Ponyville populated this gravesite. From little foals to the elderly, they all gathered to wish Pinkie Pie a graceful entry into the afterlife. Pinkie Pie's two sisters were there aswell. Two old grey mares hugging eachother and crying over their lost sibling. Twilight Sparkle was there to. She had requested to be away from the guards. She stared blankly down at the wooden coffin suspended over the grave. It had an engraving of three balloons on the upper center. Pinkie's cutie mark. The old grey stallion from before walked up to Twilight.

"Would you like to say a few words Princess?" He softly offered. Twilight didn't respond. She kept staring at the coffin. Her lips started to quiver, her eyes began to swell with tears, uncontrollable sobs came from Twilight until she broke out into a full on cry. She lowered herself to the ground and cried like a newborn pony. A mare holding bagpipes standing on the other side of the coffin began to play a sad tune as the coffin of Pinkie Pie was slowely descended into it's final resting place.

*

*  
Another decade had past in Twilight's life. Ten years with many great pleasures. But even greater tradgedies. Twilight Sparkle stood in the same graveyard where Pinkie Pie had been laid to rest. She was standing infront of five tomb stones. Each of which were coincidentally placed next to each other. The tomb stone of the deceased pony had their name on the front, and their cutie mark engraved on the back. Twilight read over the front of each tomb stone for the seventh time.

'Applejack' 'Rainbow Dash' 'Rarity' 'Pinkie Pie' 'Fluttershy'

Twilight, her eyes glued to the terrible sight before her. The graves of all her best friends lay next to eachother in harmony. The ponies who truly taught her about friendship were now gone forever. Twilight would never speak to them again. They were the whole reason she was even able to gain her eternal life as a princess. If it were not for them, she would never even be able to speak with Princess Celestia and become her personal student. But now that she looked at her prize for venturing this far into life. She didn't want it anymore. She regretted ever touching that old book belonged to Starswirl the Bearded. She was never interested in friendship until the say of Nightmare Moon's return those many decades ago. She left behind the pleasure of living in the royal palace to be with her friends. But now it was all gone to waste. She wished she was under there alongside them. Sleeping her eternal rest. But Alicorns can't do that. Not naturally. That is both the blessing and curse of the race. No matter how hard you try. All of your loved ones will eventually perish around you. Twilight was experiencing this first hoof. She stared at her two wings in hatred and regret. Then up to the distant Canterlot castle. In that palace was the one Princess who brought this suffering upon her. The mare who she looked up to and strived to be around. Princess Celestia. But now she wished she had never spoken to her. Twilight Sparkle took one last look at the graves of her best friends. A tear formed at the base of her eyelid. She didn't leave. She didn't go back to canterlot. She lid down at the base of the graves. Twilight wanted to be as close to her friends as possible. The thought of being near their once warm bodies is just like the first night she spent in the palace. A warm relaxed feeling. A feeling of peace. The feeling that she belonged. Twilight Sparkle swiftly fell asleep, her face matted from all of her emotions. She dreamed of the old days. The days when she and her friends had their whole lives ahead of them. Some of the happiest times of her life. She knew subconsiously that the only happiness she would ever feel again in her eternal life where in the memories of her friends. The ones who made her life whole. -The End 


End file.
